Gunsmoke High School
by Ra-Power
Summary: Rated for strong language, and later chapters. This is my take on Trigun High School fics. Please, read, review, criticize, make suggestions.
1. The First Meeting

I OWN NOT THE TRIGUN CHARACTERS.  
  
Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
  
DING The lunch bell rang and most of the seniors rushed out of their classrooms to get in line first.   
  
"Ha! Pitiful. Running to get in line like that. You'd think they were serving ambrosia and nectar as opposed to corn dogs and tater tots! Hahahahahaha! Dont you agree, brother?" A handsome young man with short pale blonde hair asked his equally handsome, yet more blond twin.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Whats the matter with you, Vash?" He asked, making his way to the classroom door.  
  
"Nothing, Knives. I'm just thinking about Mom." Vash said following.  
  
"Why are you wasting your time thinking about Rem? We have parents, all right? Not selfish cops who sacrifice themselves for others." Knives said sneeringly as they entered the cafeteria. "Great! A long line."  
  
"Watch what you say about mom. I might have to hurt you. I'll see you later." Vash said departing from his brother.  
  
"Hurt me?" Knives scoffed, getting in line. "Yeah right, I'll drop you on your head if your'e not careful. LEGATO!! LET ME CUT!" He said shouting towards the front.  
  
A young man with blue hair and gold eyes turned around, staring blankly at Knives. "..."   
  
"So you gonna hook a brotha up or what!?"  
  
"Must you insist upon being so loud? Get up here." He said in an icy tone, as Knives got in front of him to the protest of many people in line. "'Hook a brotha up'?" He asked him.  
  
Knives chuckled and siad "Yeah."  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the school courtyard  
  
"PREACHER MAN! WHEN'D YOU GET BACK!?" Vash yelled across the large courtyard.  
  
"Needle Noggin, why do you have to be so god-damned loud?" Nicholas D. Wolfwood asked him, while standing with his left foot on the wall.  
  
"Hey! Thou shalt not take the name of God in vain, remember? What kind of preacher are you?" Vash asked   
  
"Did I say I was talking about the God, dumbass?" While lighting up a cigarette. "That tastes good."  
  
"Hmm. No, guess not. You shouldn't be smoking on school property, you know?"  
  
Before Wolfwood could say anything, a girl snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it.  
  
"You shouldn't be smoking, dear. You know it's bad for the baby." Milly Thompson said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." He said, smiling. "Meryl, how are you today? Taking care of my wife?" Wolfwood addressed the short black-haired girl beside Milly. Not seeming interested in what she was about to say, Wolfwood and Milly started flirting with each other.  
  
"You know what they're talking about, Mary, is it?"  
  
"It's Meryl, and yes, I do. They have Child and Human Development together. They were given a fake baby. So whats your name?"  
  
"Wolfwood has Home Ec.!? HAHAHAHA!!" Vash falls to the ground laughing, then gets kicked by a disgruntled Wolfwood.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry, Needle Noggin!"  
  
As Vash got up, Meryl looked at him oddly and said "Your name is Needle Noggin?"  
  
"No, thats what he calls me 'cause I spike my hair. It's down today. The names Vash. Vash Saverem." He said as he started to walk towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh. Oh! Your'e Knives's brother?" She said, running to catch up with him.  
  
'She's cute, especially when she runs.' Vash thought while looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, how do you know Knives?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Everyone heard about he beat up all of that gang, the Badlanders, all by himself." 'Was he checking me out when I was running?' She thought, half-blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah, poor Dynamite."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
A moment of hesitation arose between Meryl and Vash. Right as Vash was about to say something, Milly shouted at them.  
  
"WANNA GO OUT WITH US TONIGHT, YOU TWO!?"  
  
Next chapter: Wolfwood and Milly go out, do Vash and Meryl join them? Tune in next week. 


	2. Lunch Room Brawl

I OWN NOT THE TRIGUN CHARACTERS  
  
Last chapter:Vash and Meryl meet for the first time.  
  
"WANNA GO OUT WITH US TONIGHT, YOU TWO!?" Mille shouted from across the courtyard.  
  
"Uh! The nerve of that girl, yelling like that." Meryl said disgustedly, while taking out her cell phone.  
  
"So you wanna?" Vash asked.  
  
Meryl stopped half-way into Millys number. "What?"  
  
"Wanna double with them tonight? I'm free for the evening. And a I'm cheap date." He said smiling.  
  
'Oh my God! This is awesome!' Meryl thought happily. "Sure, whatever." She said nonchalantly, finishing Milly's number.  
  
"Hello, this is Milly."  
  
"Milly, this is Meryl. Tell Wolfwood we're in."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY! WOLFY THEY'RE IN!" Milly shouted.  
  
Over the phone, Wolfwood could be heard saying "I'm right here Milly!"  
  
"Well I'll see you later." Vash said, departing from Meryl.  
  
"Bye." Meryl said, looking at his butt as he walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Bat Cave...  
  
"Hey! Get outta here! How'd you find this place!?"  
  
WHOOPS! WRONG PLACE! runs away, dodging Batarangs  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gunsmoke High School Cafeteria  
  
"I wish they would serve Chicken Tetrazinni at other restaraunts." Knives said, munching on his lunch.  
  
Legato looked up from his salad. "Dude, you just called the cafeteria a lunch room."  
  
"Dude, you just said 'dude'."  
  
Legato just shrugged.  
  
"And by the way, when are you going to take those contacts out? Those gold eyes are creepy."  
  
"Whenever you stop being such a dumbass." He said sneeringly. "Did you hear that there's a Weird Al concert tonight?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd wanna go? I remember how you used to like Weird Al, back in the day."  
  
"Huh? ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!?" Knives' words echoed through the cafeteria, while everyone looked at their table.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Legato laughed. "Why!? Do you want me to?" he asked, continuing to laugh.  
  
After that, everyone in the cafeteria was laughing. Not with Knives, at him.   
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He shouted, but to no avail.  
  
He got up, walked over to the nearest guy laughing and punched him in his jaw, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You little fag!" He shouted, getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth. "Boys! Help me beat this litte queer up!" He shouted to his friends. Two of the boys friends grabbed Knives' arms. Right as the boys fist almost came into contact with Knives' nose, he used the two boys who were holding him arms as leverage to bring his feet up to catch the guy in his stomach. Using the force from this kick, he pushed himself back into the guys that were holding him. They both fell to the floor, losing their grip.   
  
Knives stood up and said "C'mon! Lets see what you guys got!"  
  
The two guys, whose names were Barry and Larry (brothers), and their leader, Stan, got up. Larry swung and missed. Knives grabbed his arm and swung him into Stan. Barry tried kicking him, but Knives grabbed his leg, picked him up and slammed him to the ground. CRRRRRRACKKK! There goes his leg. As if on instinct, Knives brought his arm up to block Stans punch. WHAM! His fist came into direct contact with Stans eye.  
  
"AAAH!" Stan screamed, falling to the ground, clutching his face. SLAM! Knives kicked him right in his side.   
  
"And stay down, you punk-ass bitch!" Knives said, poking his finger at him. While this was going on, Larry was sneaking away.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Knives yelled after him. He picked up a chair and threw it. WHACK! It slammed straight into his knee.  
  
"Damn! Am I good shot or what!?" He shouted. Everyone started clapping. 'Oh how we all forget.' Knives thought, then just shrugged it off, savoring the applause.  
  
"MR. SAVEREM!!!" An angry voice shouted from across the hall. Automatically, everyone hushed.  
  
"If your'e looking for Vash, he's with that goth dude. Doglog, or something." Knives said cooly.  
  
"Very funny, my office. Now."  
  
"Yes sir!" Knives said sarcasticsally, saluting.  
  
Well? How'd you like it? Please review! Also, sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter. 


End file.
